1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to snap fit attachment structures and, more particularly, to a snap fit arrangement using a male coupling and female coupling with interlocking cantilever prongs for joining component parts in the assembly of an article of manufacture.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many products are packaged and shipped by the manufacturer to stores in a collapsed form in order to reduce shipping costs as well as warehouse storage and store shelf space. In many instances, the product remains collapsed in its original packaging until sold to a consumer. In particular, furniture items (e.g. tables, cabinets, bookcases, shelving, shoeracks, etc.) are typically shipped to stores in a box consisting of an array of individual parts packaged neatly in a compact package. Instructions and hardware for assembling the item are typically included in the box. To save shelf space and reduce costs, many stores sell items of this nature to the end consumer in the original manufacturer's box. This also allows the consumer to more easily transport the item in their automobile to their home or other destination where the item will be assembled and used. The cost saved by the manufacture and store by eliminating assembly is typically passed on to the consumer, along with the task of assembling the item. Depending upon the item and the manner of installation, the consumer may need tools, supplies, (e.g. glue, hardware, etc.) and various equipment to complete the assembly. This can make the task more difficult and frustrating, particularly if some or all of the needed tools and supplies are not provided by the manufacturer.
The ability to assemble articles of manufacture without use of tools, hardware, glue, etc. is extremely convenient and particularly attractive to the average consumer who typically possesses minimal skills, patience and the tools needed to assemble an article with the use of hardware such as screws, bolts, nuts, and the like.
Snap-in or snap fit connection of component parts is probably the most common method of easy, do-it-yourself assembly that avoids use of tools, hardware, glue, etc. However, the overall strength of the assembled structure is sometimes compromised when using a snap fit method of connection.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a snap fit arrangement and method for joining two or more components together in the assembly of an article of manufacture which is rigid, strong and avoids the need for special tools and hardware. Moreover, there is a need for a high strength snap fit arrangement which joins tubular sections to various fittings and which can be adapted for use in the assembly of a wide variety of items such as, but not limited to, shelf supports, tables, chairs, cabinets, shoe racks, merchandise stands in stores, sign supports, animal cages, barricades and the like without the need of any tools, hardware, glue or additional supplies.